The Furyian's journey
by Darx
Summary: How things may have happened if Riddick and Kyra beat the necro's to the ship on Crematoria and how they handle the threat of the necromongers and their unconventional relationship. Will be M later on.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.-Riddick and Kyra beat the other's to the ship on crematoria, the Necro's didn't arrive until after they left. 

The Furyian and the escaped inmate quickly put distance between their ship and the fiery hellhole the necro's were attacking. Once out into the open space, Kyra leaned back copilot seat and sighed. It felt good to be able to sit down for a minute without having to watch her back constantly. The ship was dark, but not so much that she couldn't see. Looking over to the pilots seat, she watched as Riddick set the coordination's for their destination.

A lot of questions were swirling around her brain, but she filed them away, as well as the question of where they were headed. For the moment the only question she asked was, "Why'd you come back?"

Riddick turned his head towards her ever so slightly, his goggles reflecting the glow of the ship's controls. Not answering her question, he asked, "Why were you in a triple max slam?"

She looked at him strangely, then replied, "killing people doesn't exactly put you on the good citizens list."

He disregarded what she told him, questioning, "Why'd you let them capture you?"

The young women glared at him, angered by his assumption that her getting caught was her own fault. "Let them?! I didn't let them, I was on some shithole planet trying to shake a merc crew and some asshole got a lucky shot in! The bullet straight through my leg made it a little hard to fight off four attackers."

"It's always your fault." Riddick informed her, "If you get caught, you must have done something wrong."

Kyra's gaze traveled down the side of his face, trying to detect some hint of emotion. Not seeing any, she stood up and walked towards the back of the medium sized ship. Taking in her surroundings, she turned back to the front and questioned impatiently, "Where are we going?"

Riddick slowly stood up and turned to look at her. He let his eyes take in her long, dark hair and angry eyes. So cat-like. He moved his gaze down, past her full mouth onto her body. His hungry eyes took in her womanly form and he snorted. New animal, huh Jack? Would seem to me you're right. Even though his goggles hid them from her view, Kyra knew his eyes were on her. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't allow it, she would've been on full alert, waiting for an attack. But this was Riddick. There was nothing normal about him. She returned his stare, finally having a chance to refresh the picture of him she'd kept in the back of her head. This was the man that had saved her. This was the man that'd left her. How was she to know he wouldn't do it again?

"I asked a question." She reiterated, annoyed that he never answered her. The man finally pulled his gaze back up to her face and grinned slightly. When he still didn't answer, she frowned. They stood there for a moment-he knew what was coming. He knew she hated him for leaving her. Her anger had had five years to build, and she sure as hell wasn't gonna miss the chance for retribution. She hated him for it. Her mouth tensed-he saw it. When she launched herself at him he was ready. Blocking her, he quickly deflected the leg she kicked up to connect with his midsection. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned her up hands against the wall. She twisted in his grasp, yanking on her arms to free her wrists from his vice-like grasp. She brought her legs up to her stomach and kicked out, catching his chest and pushing him away.

Riddick, who had barely put any effort into the fight, warned, "Kyra, you don't know what you're doing." She threw herself at him, fists flying. He dodged her attacks easily, until she got a good hit in and caught his chin. It didn't hurt him so much as make him angry that he hadn't seen it coming. Growling, he once more grabbed her wrists and slammed her into the wall, hard. This time he used his body to pin her there, against her frantic struggling. She flicked her hair back from her face and looked up at him, breathing heavy. Her glare was set in a thin line.

He ground out, "That was a very stupid thing to do, Kyra. You could've just gotten yourself killed. You need to learn that there are better things to attack then me. Don't try it again. You might get yourself hurt." She frowned at him, then jerked against his hold, still trying to get loose. You need this. I understand that, but I can't hurt you, and you know it, Jack. Or Kyra. I guess a new animal deserves a new name.

She finally stopped struggling, and he slowly let go of her, but didn't back off any. She looked up into his face and slowly brought her hand up to take off his goggles. He didn't move, letting her. It was dark enough for him not to need them anyway. Dropping her hand, still holding his goggles, to her side, she looked into his eyes, fascinated. They had always fascinated her. Somehow seeing them made him really there for her. No one else had eyes like that. She asked again, quietly, "Why'd you come back?"

Riddick looked at her, and finally responded, "See if you're still alive."

Gaze hardening slightly, Kyra asked, "D'you care?"

"If I didn't would I be here?" With that he walked away, leaving her to consider what he'd told her.

The ship had served as a home to some merc at one time, so the set up was not like ones he generally traveled in. No kryo-sleep, just a bedroom and bathroom. They'd been traveling for a while before Kyra approached him at the control panel. He was sitting in the pilot's seat and she stood behind him, not saying anything for a time. She watched him silently, but eventually spoke up. "Riddick." When he didn't respond, she tried again, less forcefully, "Riddick." This time he looked up at her. "I'm glad that you came back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- I know, it's short. And sorry if the spaces are wrong i was just trying to break it up better so it was more readable then my other stories. This is my first Riddick fic, so be honest


	2. chapter 2

He gazed at her, his eyes gleaming. I know you are, Jack. He stood up and held her stare. She didn't squirm under his constantly watchful eyes. I don't know if I am, though. I'm not good for you.

Kyra couldn't figure out what was going through his mind, but she would've liked to. Thoughts were racing through hers. 'He doesn't know what being near him does to me. I hate him for leaving, but fuck, I love him more then anything. He's all I've ever had. And he has no idea of what I feel. I'm still the kid to him. That's all. Some kid that he's gotta save.' she thought, both saddened and angered.

God Jack, you're killing me. I shouldn't feel this way. But you're not a child anymore, are you?

"We're going to Malusa. It's most people's equivalent to hell. When we're there, you do what I say, when I say. I sure as hell don't need to worry about you doin' something to grab attention." Kyra's eyes hardened slightly, but she made no objection. You're learning fast, Jack.

"You-"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Riddick. You don't tell me what to do." she interjected. Looking at her intently, he frowned.

"You think I don't know that?" Her eyes flickered, not expecting that.

She faltered, before saying, "Then you know I can take care of myself. You don't get to tell me where to go and when. You lost that right."

Riddick stayed expressionless, but flinched inwardly. Kyra, I left for you. If I hadn't have left then you wouldn't be the person you are today. He grinned. And I don't think you turned out half-bad. Kyra frowned, watching him warily. His expression put her on edge, not knowing what he was thinking.

"Riddick? What the hell are you grinning at?" she demanded, but when Riddick moved his eyes slightly to connect with hers, she knew what the answer was. There was a brief moment in which the infamous Richard B. Riddick could not hide his thoughts, his plans, his mind, from this girl, this one girl. No, woman. This woman whom he would have killed for. Had killed for. And in that moment, she knew what he was thinking, and she knew that his thoughts were hers. Somehow, though later neither would remember exactly who had caused it, their lips met in feverish demand. She grabbed his shirt in her hands and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling them closer.

But the moment was over as quick as it began. They pulled away simultaneously, Kyra breathing heavy. He stared at her, noticing the way her eyes ticked over to the front of the ship, then the back, as if someone would have appeared as soon as she stopped watching. Then her eyes went to him, and she cocked her head slightly. She'd picked that up from him. As he stood in front of her silently, she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"You're not a kid anymore." he stated, to which she smirked.

"I think we'd already established that."

---------------------------------------------------

A.N.- I know, it's short but that's only 'cause I had to take out some things that weren't working. And I know most people have these two wait forever before anything romantic happens between them, but this just felt right. But no, sadly there shall be no more Riddick-Kyra action for a while, atleast i don't think so. Ask the muses. As far as i'm concerned, they need to deal with some other stuff that has happened in the past first. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

They reached the planet as it's sun was setting. Riddick headed away from the city. The planet was home to killers, rapists, and your run-of-the-mill sleaze. They'd leave the ship tucked away somewhere that no one could find it, then they'd head for the capitol city. It's police force did almost nothing to the criminals; they didn't care what happened in the city as long as they got paid. It'd be the perfect place for the two to stay for awhile, and to lay low.

Riddick looked to his right, where Kyra sat in the copilot's seat. She was busy trying to land the ship and didn't look at him. After a moment, she jerked her head up and reprimanded, "Riddick! I can't land this thing alone!" The man looked at her a moment longer, then brought his attention back to getting them on the ground safely.

Once this was accomplished, the two abandoned the ship. They headed through the short grass hidden from the view of the road by large, sweeping tree's. The walk was made in silence, tension almost visible in the air surrounding them. Riddick had a hard time concentrating on their destination with the memory of her kiss still floating around his mind, the taste of her still on his tongue. She didn't seem to be affected by their closeness at all, but he was, and that frustrated him. How well she could control herself, compared to him. It made him feel weak. He shook his head slightly and sped up, causing her to also. She made no comment or complaint, but shot a quick look his way.

They continued on until they were within fifty feet of the city. There was a high, electric fence around the metropolis and a large metal gate ahead and to the left of them. Riddick eyed the entrance and the rundown buildings closest to them. People hurried quietly through the dirty streets, and the dark, overcast day wasn't penetrated by any streetlights. Shadow's spread over the sidewalks and into alleyways, and occasionally a flicker of movement would come from them.

Looking over the bleak city, Kyra smirked. "And the award for best taste goes to…" she trailed off when Riddick looked at her. He grinned as her smile faded, then led the way into the depressing capitol.

They passed through the gate and eyes turned towards them from both sides of the street. Gazes lingered and Kyra glared back at them, her hand close beside her thigh, which Riddick figured held a knife of some sort. Good that she was ready, but he didn't want to call attention onto them already. "Back off, Kyra. They're not a threat." He ordered quietly. She growled back at him but her hand fell away from her leg, more relaxed.

Riddick scanned the area for anything suspicious, but found nothing. He led her to the sidewalk, then quickly down the road and around a corner. She allowed him to lead her but once again held her hand close enough to reach for a knife if necessary. It was a reflexive gesture, one she couldn't shake, even for Riddick. When he turned her into an alleyway and ripped off his goggles to scan the dark walkway for people or any potential threat, she frowned. "Riddick, what are you-"

"Shh." he ordered, grabbing her arm to keep her from moving on. When he was satisfied that they were alone, he let go of her. He turned bore down on her with his unusual eyes. "Don't reach for you knife unless I tell you to. Do what I say, when I say." he stated. The same thing he'd said on the ship. This time, though, she only nodded. She would listen to him, but if she thought that she was in danger there was no way he'd stop her from protecting herself. She looked away from him and down the alley. She saw lights flash and instinctively wanted to grab for a weapon, but she'd just told Riddick she'd wait for his lead. He nodded, satisfied, and started down to the other side.

She paused a moment before going after him. Did he know where he was going? He must have, but that didn't calm her fears any.

She caught up with him at the entrance to the street and realized he'd been waiting for her. Continuing on quickly, they passed homeless men and women huddled in the doorways of abandoned buildings, and seedy-looking little stores with wire mesh behind bullet-proof glass. Riddick ducked into a small, inconspicuous doorway into one of the buildings. The place looked like it should be condemned. The stairs in front of them were rotting and had nearly every other stair was gone. The dark, dank hallway to the side of them had old, yellowing wallpaper and carpet. The glass light fixtures were caked with dust and dirt, and allowed little light to pass through.

'Well, at least it's better then a slam.' Kyra thought, silently grimacing to herself. She quickly followed Riddick's bulky form up the creaky stairs, anticipating falling through.

When they made it up with the rickety stairs not breaking she let out a little sigh. Looking up, she realized that her 'associate' had gone into a dark, open doorway. "Uh, Riddick?" she called before stepping through. She saw him looking at her from the middle of the room. She froze for a moment in his gaze, unable to look away from those shining, incredible eyes. Finally, he looked away and she shook it off, covering, "What are we doing here?"

They were in a nearly empty room, save for a bed and chair. There was a small window, and a door in the corner, going to god-knew-where. "This is the only place in this system where I don't have a bounty on me." Riddick responded, not taking his eyes off her, "We need to lay low for awhile. There's been too much heat on me."

Kyra frowned, "Since when did a few mercs scare the big bad Riddick away?" 'Since I have to look after you, whether you think you need looking after or not.' the criminal thought, but didn't betray himself. He stayed silent.

"Well what are we gonna do about the Necro's? I mean they obviously think of you as a threat." The girl asked impatiently, "We can't just ignore that fact."

Riddick glared at her for a moment, "I've got it covered." He walked over to the window and looked through a slot in the dusty blinds. The street below them was nearly deserted, and many of the windows and doors in the surrounding buildings were boarded up.

Kyra was sick of his secrecy, "God damn it Riddick! That's not the answer I was looking for! Stop being such a dick and talk to me you fucking piece of shit!" She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

The large man turned slowly, and the look he gave her made her blood run cold. The air seemed to leave the room as her expression changed slightly, showing a small amount of apprehension and possibly something akin to fear. "Jack!" He drew out the a in her name like he used to when she had crossed the line. Kyra grinned nervously and shrugged, "Haha, just joking."

--------------------------------------------

So it's been a long time since i've been able to update, but hopefully i'll have some faithful reviewers. I PROMISE to get more chapters up SOON, i have time now that i have better computer access. The spacings a little weird in this chapter, but i was trying to break it up some and yeah it's weird. R&R please! And i promise more Riddick-Kyra history and angst to come!


	4. Chapter 4

AN-I've decided that I'm not entiredly sure if I like the way i've been portraying the characters. I want them to be as close as possible to how the original creators/writers/gods-of-all-things-sexy-and-dangerous made them, but I think ive found little things i just dont like in what ive written so far. I'm not gonna go back and change them because it annoys me when people do that and i have to go back and reread to understand new chapters, but im gonna attempt to make them more in character. Let me know if it doesn't work.

I also just realized i didn't italicize or quote thoughts, so from now on they'll be all slanty (i dont think i can spell italicized right so slanty works for me!)

"Can you just trust me?" Riddick's voice boomed, before he realized what all he was asking of her.

Kyra just looked at him, the grin gone from her face. He didn't move, didn't say anything else, just waited for her answer.

"Trust isn't something you can just ask for, Riddick." The young woman didn't break eye contact with him. She wanted him to see what he'd done to her, she wanted him to understand how he'd hurt her.

Turning away, Riddick sat on the bed, frustrated. "Kyra, I told you, I had to leave. I had mercs on my neck. That wasn't the life you needed."

"Who were you to decide what was best for me! You should have let me make that decision for myself!"

"You were a fucking kid! No way in hell was I gonna drag you into my shit." he growled.

"And I ended up right where you were anyways. Does that tell you anything?"

Standing, Riddick towered over her. "That was your mistake! I left to keep you safe and you were stupid enough not to listen to me!"

Kyra, completely unfazed by his bulky form inches from her, calmed. She couldn't help the hint of disappointment in her voice when she said, quietly, "Not saying goodbye was yours."

She turned away, walking out the door, leaving him standing there, torn. He knew he didn't want her out there alone, but he knew that she'd only be even angrier with him if he tryed to force her to come back.

Closing the door, he sunk down into the chair. Despite how worn down it looked, he was surprised how comfortable it was. _I'm thinking about a god damn chair right now? What the hell is the matter with me?_ He knew what Kyra had said was right. He'd been the one to mess up. He'd not only left her, but he didn't even say goodbye. They'd gone to see the holy man, and after she fell asleep that night, he left. No goodbye, no nothing. Just a note, telling her to stay with Imam. God, he'd been a fool.

Now she was out there, running around some hell-hole planet because he couldn't get her to forgive him. Oh, he had no doubt she was plenty capable of taking care of herself. But she shouldn't have to, not anymore. That's what he was for.

Getting up quickly, he burst out the door, determined to find her, to make it right.

-------------------------------------

Kyra didn't really have a destination in mind when she'd left, she just couldn't stay in that run down little room with that man any longer. _I don't know why he doesn't understand. _Of course, Riddick was never very good with the empathy thing. Or any other emotion. That thought caused her to laugh a little. She'd missed him so much when he'd left her. No, abondoned her. That's what it felt like, at least.

Passing a little corner store, Kyra turned a corner and spotted a couple of people milling about across the street a few blocks ahead of her. She gripped the shiv hidden in her palm and steeled herself, assessing the likelyhood of an attack. _In this kind of town? Very likely._ Continuing on her path, she passed the group of men but noticed that heads turned when she did. Ignoring them, she kept walking, but shifter her shiv, ready for an instant attack. When none came, she was actually disappointed. _Coulda used a little fun. Damn cowards. _She continued on, wondering if maybe she could find someone a little more willing to fight.

--------------------------------

_Where in hell is she?_

Riddick had looked everywhere. She wasn't familiar with the city as far as he knew, so common sense would say she wouldn't go too far. _Would she?_ Had she needed to get away from him that badly that she'd wandered off to another part of the city? Just as he was debating where to try next, he heard the sound of fists on flesh. He could have swore he even heard a shiv piercing flesh, but he could have imagined that.

Heading in the direction of the noise, he came upon the fight in its final moments. Just in time to see Kyra slid her knife neatly across the neck of a large man, dropping him to the ground. Riddick watched as she cleaned her shiv on the other man's shirt, then stuck it back into some hidden pocket somewhere. She turned around and saw him, leaning against a brick building, watching her. She approached him, and he made a remark about her having fun. She ignored it, and he grew serious. She stopped in front of him, and he just sighed.

"It was my mistake. Now I want to fix it." he told her, not knowing yet how to do so.

Kyra looked up at him and gave a little nod, then continued past him, back towards their dingy little room.

Riddick followed a few steps behind, content that, even if she didn't forgive him yet, she would give him the chance to earn her forgivness.


	5. Author's noteplease read

Okay, for everyone that's reviewed, thank you so much! You guys really inspire me to write more and to try and improve! I don't want you to think I'm not grateful just because I haven't updated. To be honest, I'm pretty stuck on a lot of my stories. I just can't seem to get anything good out anymore. I've written more for all of them, but I don't ever like anything I've written. Plus, if I haven't worked on a story in even a few days, when I come back to read it so I can write more I get so critical of it I get depressed. I'm a mean critic. But I promise, tonight, as in as soon as I write this and post it, I'm going to write a new chapter and post it. It may be horrible, but it's unfair of me to expect people to review and then not update. So here goes nothing!


	6. Chapter 5

It was not long after they escaped the hellish planet the Hunter Gratzner had crashed on that Riddick discovered that he had grown fond of Jack. The girl had begged him to let her stay with him after they deposited Imam on New Mecca, and he'd conceded, but he had no idea why. Maybe he was going soft, maybe he was getting lonely on his own all the time. Maybe he just wanted to see if the kid could actually survive life on the edge, out of some morbid curiosity. Either way, he'd been growing attached to the girl.

For her part, Jack was head over heels for the convicted killer. She idolized him, but of course she'd never tell him that. His ego was big enough as is.

The unlikely pair had forged a wary friendship of sorts, and traveled through space in relative peace. Riddick had managed to get them a bigger ship, one that could accommodate both of them and give them a bit of luxury, and they managed well enough on money the man seemed to acquire from thin air. Jack didn't ask how he got it, she didn't know if she'd like the answer.

"JACK! Get your ass out here, now!"

The girl came out from her room, glaring at him, "Catch more flies with honey, Mr. Badass."

"Glad I'm not looking for any flies then. We need to touchdown at Solium II, to restock. You better figure out what you need now cause I don't wanna fuck around. I want to get in and out quick."

Jack opened her mouth to respond but the ship suddenly jolted, making her stumble. Riddick jumped up, settling into the captains chair and calling out to her, "Strap in, kid. We're in for some trouble."

Kyra woke up in the midst of her dream, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dark, and instantly noticed Riddick by the window. Sitting upright, she studied him for a moment. He was looking at the street below, his goggles off, his body relaxed.

"You're gonna burn a hole through me if you keep staring at me like that." he spoke up.

She wasn't the least bit surprised he'd felt her eyes, "What are you looking at?"

Turning to face his companion, the large man came into the room, settling on the chair in the corner. He didn't answer her question, but returned her gaze, his eyes shining in the dark.

"You still sleep like a rock."

She laughed, a harsh, barked laugh that wasn't entirely humorous. She didn't, really. Not usually. She made sure she was always close enough to consciousness that she could hear any possible threat approach. That's when she realized that she hadn't noticed him moving about the room, and knew she must have been sound asleep. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so well. No, that was a lie. She could. It had been the last night he was with her. Apparently even if her mind wasn't ready to believe that he wouldn't leave her, her body was.

"So what, you don't sleep anymore?"

Riddick shrugged, a strange gesture coming from him, "Occasionally. You learn to live without much of it. I'd think you would know." It was the first time he'd made a reference to her life on the run. He was giving her the opportunity to open up, but she wasn't ready, not yet. Instead, she laid back down, not because she was tired, but because it wasn't often that she could let her guard down enough to sleep well, and she wasn't planning on missing the chance. But, even more so, she needed to let her mind register all that had happened. She'd tried to find him for so long, she was still trying to get used to the fact that she didn't have to search anymore. He'd found her. He'd come back for her.

----------------------------------------------------

A.N.-Okay, so I fulfilled my promise, I put up a new chapter. I hope you like it, nothing big happened, but it's kind of a preview for more of their history to come in subsequent chapters. If people are still reading, I'll definitely continue. Let me know what you think. R&R, my lovely readers.


	7. Chapter 6

The morning came too quickly for Kyra. It seemed like she'd just fallen back to sleep when Riddick snapped at her to get up. Rolling over, she glared at him.

"What?" came her growled response.

"Get up. We've got to go. Got a new ship ready."

Sitting up quickly at his tone, she prodded, "Why?"

"We were followed."

Without waiting for more, she sprang out of bed and was ready instantly.

The few minutes it took them to reach their new ship felt like hours to Kyra. Once they were safely in the sky, her mind wandered back to a similar incident many years before…

"Riddick!" Jack screamed, trying as hard as she could to keep up with him. It was supposed to be a simple supply run, their trip to Solium II. Get in, get out, nothing to it. But then the attack on the ship had caused the need to either repair damages done, or find a new one. In the end, they opted to grab a new ship and get out. However, this took time, more time then they'd planned. Enough time for the mercs that were following them to track them down again. So now, here they were, trying to escape, and failing miserably. Riddick could have killed them, Jack knew. He could easily have killed the whole 5 man crew. But he'd had to think of her. So instead, he ran, and she followed. Or tried to.

"Riddick!" she screamed again, losing sight of him around a corner. She turned the corner and stopped, not able to see him anywhere. Panicked, she froze in fear. Jack tried to deny it, but she still had many fears. And losing Riddick was the worst.

She heard the men behind her as she felt a hand grab at the collar of her shirt. Before she knew what was happening, she had been hauled onto a second story balcony and through a sliding door. She felt an arm circle her waist, pulling her against something hard. A man's hand was on her mouth, keeping her from crying out. She struggled desperately, her legs flailing about wildly.

"Jack. Jack! It's me! Stop!" the whispered command came, directly into her ear. She calmed instantly on hearing Riddick's voice. He still held her hard against him, one hand on her mouth. After what seemed like eternity, he let her go. She gasped, filling her lungs fully. His hand had severely limited her air supply.

"What the hell, Riddick! Way to disappear back there!" the girl spat, whirling on him.

Riddick stared out the glass door, not responding. That was unlike him. Usually he would scold her for not keeping up, for panicking, for something. Jack shivered, despite the heat. Somehow, she knew his silence was worse then any scolding.

"Kyra! Pay fucking attention!"

Kyra snapped to, her memories receding once more to the back of her mind. Riddick was talking to her, telling her something.

"What?"

"Jesus where the fuck is your head today? I need you to keep your eyes open. Check the mainframe for any possible trackers. I don't want to be surprised again."

Kyra didn't respond, just did as he asked for once. He was right, the last thing they needed was to be caught unaware and be captured or worse. Mercs were an ever constant threat, and now this new enemy, the necromongers. They made her nervous, she wasn't gonna deny that. Their whole join or die philosophy didn't bode well for the rest of the universe.

Kyra glanced at Riddick. He didn't seem to be phased by them. Riddick may have been her knight in shining armor once, but he wasn't a hero. Neither of them were. But could they really just walk away and say screw it to the rest of humanity? She was a murderer; that didn't mean she wanted to see innocent people killed. There was a line, even she knew that, as horrible as some of her crimes may have been. There was a line you didn't cross, and these people weren't just crossing it, they were obliterating it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.-Yes, I have no head for anything electrical or anything like that, so I have no idea of a better way to phrase the part where Riddicks asking Kyra to make sure they can't be tracked or traced or w/e lol. Any suggestions of how to make it sound less…wrong? Lol definitely would be appreciated. Tried to make this chapter a little longer then the last, but eh, w/e haha. Still short, but I'm updating regularly now so I'll have another up in a day or two. And yes, my planets have terrible names, so sue me. Please R&R.


	8. More to come, i promise!

Okay, my wonderful, wonderful reviewers. I never realize how long it is between posts! Ah! It's been months! Well, you're in luck. I just found an old story I wrote…reread it, and despite it being very rough (it's from the beginning of high school) I realized that my main two characters are pretty much a toned down, slightly more emotional Riddick and Kyra haha. I've even got a Jack-esqe character. So, I'm basically gonna rewrite it as part of this story, in a way, as Riddick and Kyra. I'm off to do that, look for an update in the morning, if you'd like! Sorry, I know this is a tease, seeing that someone put a chapter up but its actually an authors note J. forgive me?

Also, more TFATF updates asap. Promise :-p.

Darx


	9. Chapter 7

**They were just drifting now, really. Just aimlessly drifting through the vast emptiness of space. Kyra sat sideways in the copilots chair, he feet hanging over one side, her head, the other. Riddick had disappeared into the bowels of the large ship some time ago, and frankly, she didn't give a damn. If he wanted to leave her in the dark as to his plans, so be it. She could wait. For a while, at least.**

**Little did she know, Riddick didn't have any plans. He wasn't intending to go fight someone's battle. For all he cared, the Necromongers could have their 'crusade'. So long as he wasn't a damn part of it.**

**Riddick walked out of the storage area of the relatively luxurious new ship, and popped the top on his beer. He'd indulged this time. He'd never been a fan of Kryo sleep, and since he figured they'd have to stay off planet for a while, he could justify his decision to himself. Small kitchen area, living area, bedroom, bathroom. Some storage down below. But then, for the trouble he went through to get it, it had better be nice.**

**Walking towards the living area, he sat down on the couch that was bolted right into the floor. This area opened right into the front of the ship, where Kyra sat. Turning her head slightly to look at him, she frowned, lightly scoffing, "Way to offer, dick." **

**Riddick ignored her, settling himself in. She finally sat up, stretching, before vacating the chair completely. Coming to stand in front of him, she looked down at him. **

**Moving his head only slightly to meet her eyes, he demanded, "What?"**

"**So you're just gonna sit here, have a beer, and ignore what's going on around us?" She didn't think he realized how what was happening would affect them.**

"**Not. My. Fight." he growled.**

"**Fuck you, Riddick. It's not mine either, but it's gonna be our problem when they convert or kill everyone else in the universe. How fucking easy do you think it's gonna be to just fade in and out then? Hope you like the thought of converting, cause once they have the rest of the universe, they're gonna come after us. Where the fuck do you expect to hide then?" **

**Standing to glower over her, he responded, "Watch who you're talking to like that, **_**Jack."**_

"_**I'm not fucking scared of you Riddick so cut you're shit. You know we've got to do something. Or are you just gonna run away again?" **_

_**Riddick's expression didn't change, and she couldn't see his eyes behind the goggles. However, he did answer.**_

"_**Give me a god damn day, Kyra." **_

_**Neither stepped back for a minute, but finally, Kyra consented. A day. She would give him that, but then, something had to be done. She didn't want to be stuck on this ship for the rest of her natural born life, or converted to some half dead zombie.**_

_**Riddick had sat back down as she went to get herself a drink. He tried to settle his mind, which was racing. Because of what she'd said, what they'd have to do, and because when she got that close he could barely control himself. He gave a rare, low chuckle as he saw her sit in the chair opposite him with not one, but a case of beer. **_

"_**You want your one night," she stated, "you can have it. But I've got a feeling it's gonna be a damn long one. Might as well be prepared." **_

_**A.N.-Super short, but now that I know exactly where I'm going with this, I'll be updating much more often. I know I've said that in the past, but I really know exactly what I want to do with this now. YAY! Also, to everyone who's reviewed, thanks so much. **_

_**Darkdragonemperess-I agree. They better bring her back in the next movie. Which they're in preproduction for! YAY!**_

_**Vampiress06 and babzzee-thanks a bunch for the comments!**_

_**Unfortunately, I think I've lost some of my much loved reviewers, hopefully I can get them back with lots and lots of updates!**_

_**To come-A bit of a drunken night 'before the war' so to speak, for our beloved convicts. Then…the battle awaits!**_


	10. Chapter 8

A.N.-Well, DESPITE not getting ANY reviews for my last chapter *pout*, I've decided to continue, because I write this for my enjoyment as much as yours :-p. Also…I've got to get my mind off my hair…which I decided to cut…myself…:-/. Crap. By the way, I don't know why, but fanfic keeps changing my italics and bolds, ect. None of the last chapter was supposed to have either.

_Riddick was different after their escape on Solium II. Quieter, if that was even possible. He didn't snap at her anymore. He didn't train her at all now. She worried, but didn't overanalyze this change. Jack was sure he would snap out of it soon. _

_Riddick had withdrawn into himself, trying to distance himself from the kid. He knew that he couldn't keep her with him, it would end badly for one, if not both of them. He would leave her with Imam. Only problem there is, he knew she wouldn't willingly go._

_He didn't like what he knew was his only option. He didn't like lying to Jack, but something had to be done. He set course for Imam's New Mecca, not once considering that she would run away._

_Riddick shook away the old memories, finishing his beer quickly before grabbing another. He watched Kyra watch him, finally asking, "What?"_

_She just shook her head, chuckling a little. "I wouldn't have thought you'd ever let the past haunt you."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." _

"_Bull shit, you don't. I saw the look on your face. You were not here, not all here atleast." Kyra laughed to see Riddick look so…human._

_He just growled, ignoring her. After finishing his beer, he threw the can at her, knocking her upside the head. _

"_Hey!" she yelled._

"_Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"_

_Sitting up a little more, one leg pulled to her chest, one stretch out onto a steel table, she glared at him. "Since when do you care, old man?"_

"_Who the hell got you into drinking, anyway? You're what, sixteen? Jesus." Riddick teased. _

"_You! Fucker! You don't remember when I was thirteen and you decided it would be fun to spike my god damn drink?!" she threw back, to which her companion roared with laughter._

"_That was entertaining." chuckling, Riddick sat back, opening another drink._

_Both were quiet for a moment, remembering the past, comfortable with each other's company. They'd emptied half the case of beer, and Kyra had relaxed a bit, forgetting for the time being the pending necromonger problem._

"_I always knew, in a way. I wouldn't admit it, not to myself, but I knew." _

_Riddick looked up at her, her eyes aimed down at her drink, her hair falling forward. She looked so young to him, so fragile. Even though he knew that she was perfectly capable of handling herself, she invoked a fierce protectiveness in him. He waited for her to continue. _

_She looked up slightly, his eyes catching hers. "That you'd come back."_

_Riddick wasn't an emotional man, in general. At all, really. He didn't let others in, not at all. Jack had seen bits and pieces of him when she was young. That was the most anyone had known of his innermost self. Kyra's confession, though, her stanch belief that he would come back for her, hit him hard. He gazed into her eyes and wondered if she saw what she did to him. He wondered if she knew the way he felt, when no one else was able to._

_Kyra didn't know why she'd just told him that. No, she did know. She needed him to know that, despite her lack of trust, despite her deep anger and hurt at his leaving her, some part of her knew he'd come back. _

_They were at a sort of emotional stalemate. Neither one was the type to just come out and say what they wanted. They just sat quiet for a while. _

"_That's why I didn't say goodbye."_

_Kyra looked up at him, confused._

"_Kyra. If I'd said goodbye, I would have been off the hook. I could have gone about my way and forgotten about you, Imam, everything. But I didn't say goodbye, so I had to come back." _

_That was the most personal think Kyra'd ever heard him say. _

_Squinting at him a bit, as if trying to discern the truth, she asked, "Is that why you came back? To say goodbye?"_

_Riddick didn't answer, so she stood and came to him. He didn't move, letting her stand in front of him and do whatever she needed to do. Vocally lowering the lights, she reached out slowly and slid his goggles off his head. _

"_Look at me." she ordered. "Riddick. Look at me."_

_He did as she asked, and she gracefully slid down to kneel over his lap, facing him. She held his face in her hands, and he let her look at him. His silver eyes had haunted her dreams, and saved her from nightmares, for years. It was still a shock that they were real, right here in front of her. That he was real. Swallowing back her fear, she leaned into his ear. Kyra whispered, "Are you here to say goodbye, Riddick?"_

_Riddick was quickly losing his self control, with her breath on his ear and her neck so close to his mouth. He was relieved when she sat back, looking at him, waiting for an answer._

_He wouldn't leave her, not again. Last time he had she'd ended up on Crematoria. He obviously had to keep his eye on her. To be honest with himself, Riddick knew that he couldn't let her go again, even if he thought she'd be better for it._

_He didn't answer her, and Kyra started to worry. Maybe he really had just come to break her out, to say goodbye, sever their connection. The thought made her angry. Well, if he was going to just end it, she might as well do what she'd been wanting to do since, well, since the last time she did it. Leaning into him, she captured his mouth with her own. _

_It didn't take long for Riddick to respond. His beast had been awakened, and he wanted a piece of her. _

_Their tongues battled for dominance as Kyra slid her hand over his head and down to the base of his skull, holding him to her. Her other hand gripped his forearm. His hands slid onto her back, pulling her into him. _

_Riddick finally pulled away. Kyra looked deep into his silver, animalistic eyes. He smirked, "I didn't come to say goodbye." _

_Her eyes widened a little, realizing that she may have just jeopardized what part of him she DID have, for a part she could have lived without. For a while, at least. _

_When she moved to get up, Riddick grabbed her thighs, holding her down. Looking at her, his head cocked slightly to the side, as if he was unsure of what to make of what had just happened._

"_Look, that shouldn't have happened." Kyra started._

"_Why not?" was the response she got, to her surprise._

"_Because, Riddick, I pushed, you responded, I get that. But we both know that's not what you want. Is it?" The question was rhetorical, and he knew it._

"_Is it what you want?" he teased, and she could see his enjoyment in this. It angered her. A lot._

"_You're a sick bastard, you know that? Does it make you happy to see me squirm?"_

_Smirking, Riddick stated honestly, "That would depend on what it is that's making you squirm."_

_Kyra wasn't the type to blush, but she did falter for a minute. Finally, she answered his original question, knowing that there would be no avoiding it eventually._

"_Yes, it is what I want. It's what I've wanted for as long as I can remember. But I know you aren't capable of that. Or in want of it."_

_Riddick laughed deep, still holding her down when she tried to slip away. When she hit him, he stood, taking her with him. She glared down at him, wrapping her legs around his waist to avoid falling. He held her up with one hand on her butt, the other, in her hair, forcing her to look at him. His laughter cut short when he answered her original question._

"_It's what I've wanted since I laid eyes on you down in that slam. That, and so much more."_

* * *

_A.N.-SO?! Was that worthy of some reviews or WHAT! I'm not entirely experienced with writing fighting scenes, so any thoughts/suggestions for the coming showdown with the necromancers Microsoft word changed it to that 2ce…I think that's entertaining haha would be appreciated. Of course, before that, we get a bit more naughty, FINALLY!! Hahaha it's like sci-fi porn, only without the aliens and bad music haha. Just kidding…or AM I? Yeah, so reviews though would be wonderful. A girl can't run off of just caffeine, you know._


	11. Chapter 9

A.N.-Baaahh!! So sorry about the lack of updates, I've rediscovered one of my faaave Kyra/Riddick stories…or more Jack/Riddick…w/e. Kid like her, by Cricket71. Damn good story, check it out. But I'm taking a break from rereading that to continue here. Mucho Thankso for the comments!!

Also, I just realized that in the end of the last chapter it looks like Kyra says Riddicks incapable of having sex. That is not it. Lol she means incapable of loving, and that he doesn't want her sexually lol.

Nicole-Thanks so much! It's awesome that you just read the whole thing in one go haha I really appreciate the review!

The-Original-Enforcer-Glad you love it! And I'm pretty stoked about the naughty bits too…especially Riddick's naughty bits! Haha. Let me know whats confusing and I'll try and fix it, or explain it if it'd interfere w/ the story to change it. And kyra's 18 here. I wish I'd made the timeline different now that I think about it, cause I did want her a little older, but eh, I'll deal.

Anneryn7-Thanks a bunch! That's so sweet! And hopefully you'll enjoy the update!

Kyra didn't believe what she'd just heard. She pulled back from him slightly, and he moved his hand down to her back to keep her from falling off him. Her eyes betrayed her skepticism, and her mouth parted slightly, but she didn't respond right away. Riddick was silent, taking in her reaction.

Pushing away from him, Kyra managed to get him to let go of her. She backed away even more, trying to get the situation back into her control. His admission had thrown her off, and she needed to reign in her thoughts.

"Kyra-"

"Just hold the fuck up, Riddik. Give me a fucking minute." she ran her hands through her hair, flipping it back away from her face. Her mind was racing. Emotions conflicted inside her, jostling for control. Confusion, bliss, excitement, anger. Anger won out, as it usually did with her.

Riddick watched her approach him, her face unreadable. He smirked a little, somewhat enjoying her confusion. The last thing he expected when she reached him was the right hook she landed to his jaw.

"What the hell, Jack?!" he roared, coming at her.

"How dare you fucking put me through that shit you fucking assfuck! You're bull shitting me if you're gonna try and deny that you knew how I felt about you since I was thirteen god damn years old! And, even knowing this, being the prick you are, you fucking toy with me when I fucking do something about it! You're a dick, Riddick." She stood, inches from him, just glaring, waiting for him to react.

Looking down at her, he observed, "Still got one hell of a mouth on ya, JACK."

Kyra was amazed. She'd just ripped him a new one and THAT was all he had to say?

"Are you shitting me right now? And my name isn't fucking Jack."

"You'll always be Jack to me."

The tone which he admitted that calmed her slightly. He wasn't teasing her, he was being honest. He had, however, toyed with her. Now, it was her turn.

Smirking lightly, Kyra reached her hands up to lay them on his chest. He watched her, wary of being hit again. Lightly running her hands up to his shoulders, then back down to hook into the waist of his pants, she smiled up at him. She pulled him closer to her, close enough that her chest brushed against his. His body reacted instantly to her presence, and he looked at her with lust-glazed eyes.

"Really, Riddick?" Kyra purred. She slid her hands back up to his head, pulling it down to hers. Their lips met, gently at first, until he took over and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her into him.

Pulling her head away from his, she slid her hand down the outside of his pants, feeling his need. She whispered into his ear, "I didn't know your little tomboy Jack could do this to you. Was that why you started pulling away from me before you left me with Imam? Couldn't control yourself anymore with my thirteen year old self so willing to do _whatever_ you said? Tell you what, knowing I could do this to you would've just made my day."

"Jesus Kyra, what the hell!" he fired back, pulling away.

She laughed, "You were the one who said it."

"You knew that was not what I fucking meant!" He turned away, irritated by her laughter.

Kyra could not stop her laughter, the look on his face had been priceless. She'd known that'd been a low blow, but she still couldn't contain herself.

Seeing that he was not amused, she managed to calm herself. Approaching him, she came around in front of him and tried to catch his eye. He was NOT happy.

"Hey, I'm sorry, alright? But you fucked with me too, in case you don't recall." she reminded, then ran her hand up his arm.

He looked down at her, and stated, "You knew what I fucking meant."

"I do. But I also know that I'm not Jack anymore. Not entirely. And that's something that you're gonna need to deal with. I'm not this little tomboy running away from her abusive stepfather. I've gone through a lot of shit since we last met. I've changed, a lot."

He smirked, "You think I don't see that?"

"I think you don't want to see all of it."

"Oh, but I do."

"Riddick, don't fuck with me, you know what I mean."

Sighing, he shook his head, "I don't expect you to be the same person you were, Kyra. I realize you've changed. I don't mind that. I'm happy with the way you turned out."

"Jesus, say it like that and you'd think you'd been responsible for that fact."

"Kyra. Shut you mouth for a god damn minute and let me talk. I know you're different, but you're still gonna be MY Jack. If you weren't, do you think I really would have pulled you off that burning rock? I sincerely fucking doubt it. Plus, I think I'll…enjoy seeing how you've changed. Letting you show me who 'Kyra' is." His words held double meanings, and she caught that.

She smirked a little, unconsciously wetting her lips, and replying, "I can deal with that. And I can do that." Her tone turned more serious, "But just what the fuck did you mean by what you just said. What exactly is it that you want, _Riddick_?"

She took her hand off his arm, laying it lightly on his chest. The other took his hand, caressing it.

He growled, keeping his hands off her, letting her lead, "Just exactly what it sounded like, Kyra. You."

She brought his hand up to her mouth, brushing her lips against his knuckles. "Well that's not very informative. What part of me?" She was teasing him, he knew, but he turned the tables on her.

"All of you."

She looked up at him abruptly, startled. "What?"

"You, Kyra. Jack. All of you. I want this," Riddick ran his hands over her sides, coming to rest on her hips, "I want this," he cradled her face in his hands and tapped her temple with one finger, and she smiled, "I want this." He touched her chest, and she instantly knew what he meant. He knew that she didn't expect any of this, coming from him. She knew he wouldn't say it, not now, maybe not ever, but she knew what he was telling her.

"Riddick. That's always been yours."

* * *

A.N.-sorry, I know I promised a little action *wink wink* but I thought that was a cute place to cut off. But considering im gonna post the next chapter (with promised smut included) within minutes, I think you'll survive J


	12. Chapter 10

**A.N.- After reading this chapter, I realized that I'd unintentionally borrowed Cricket17's nickname Riddick uses for Kyra. So I supposed I should put that in my little disclaimer J. Again, I say-Kid like her. Awesome story. Yes, I'm shamelessly advertising the story on mine, because of my deep love for it haha.**

**Riddick captured her lips in a ferocious kiss, her words igniting a flame in him. One that only burned for her.**

**Running her hands up over his arms, she caressed the base of his skull. She bit his lip, and he growled. Grabbing .her ass, he picked her up once more, allowing her to encircle his waist with her legs. Pulling back, Kyra grinned at him.**

"**Well it's about damn time. I thought I was gonna have to make you dock just to get myself some action." she joked.**

**Riddick had been nuzzling her neck, but now bit down, and she gasped. **

"**Never, Kyra. I'd kill him."**

**Digging her nails into his back, she ordered, "Then you better get the job done yourself."**

**Riddick pulled away from her skin, and looked into her eyes, "You've got yourself a deal, princess." **

**He carried her into the bedroom, dropping her unceremoniously on the bed. She grunted, glaring up at him. Laughing, Riddick watched as she got on her knees on the end of the bed. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him closer.**

"**Hmm, if I'd known you'd get on your kn-"**

"**Finish that sentence and you'll be missing pieces come morning."**

**Laughing, he bent to kiss her, entangling one hand in her hair. She undid his pants while he was occupied, and slipped her hand into them. When she grasped the very part of him she'd been threatening moments earlier, he moaned. Her warm hands quickly had him aching to be inside her. **

**Pulling away from her mouth, he moved to her neck, kissing and sucking his way down to the top of her shirt. Pulling it off her, he went back to work. He knelt on the bed and sucked on the top of her right breast, making her moan. He reached around her to unclasp her bra, pulling that off her too. He sat back to look at her, and she reached forward, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting it over his head. He let her, but grabbed her hands in his as she went for his pants. **

"**Patience is a virtue." he stated, making her growl. Riddick pushed her shoulder down, pulling her legs out from under her to land her on her back. He took one breast into his mouth, teasing her pert nipple with his tongue. Kyra grasped his head, whimpering a little in pleasure. He moved to her other nipple, grazing it with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth. **

**He kissed his way down her stomach, hesitating at her pants. Looking up at her, Riddick's eyes held doubt. **

**Kyra lifted her head off the bed and looked at him.**

"**Riddick, if you don't-" **

**She couldn't finish her statement before he undid her pants and ripped them off her. Starting at her calf, he kissed his way back up her body, getting to mid thigh before he stopped. She was driving him crazy with those desperate little sounds she was making. He knew he was doing the same to her. **

**She watched as he moved back up over her, looking down at her for a moment, drinking her in.**

"**Jesus Kyra. You grew up well." he stated, looking into her eyes. He held himself above her on one elbow and let his other hand trail up her inner thigh. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, her eyes wide. He was teasing her mercilessly, his hand lazily traveling up and down her thigh, coming so close to where she needed it, then moving away again. **

**Grabbing his face, she pulled him down for a kiss, simply because she couldn't take what he was doing lying down any longer. She ran her fingers down his back, digging them in, hard. He pulled back, tugging her bottom lip a little, and she groaned.**

"**Riddiiick." Kyra moaned, desperate for more. She drug her nails down his back as she kissed his neck. **

**Riddick's hand abruptly moved from her leg to where she wanted him most, rubbing her through her panties. Her head dropped back on the bed, her hands grabbing his shoulders. It had been too damn long, as far as she was concerned. Her hips moved to his hand of their own volition.**

**He grinned down at her, loving the effect he could have on her. He grabbed her panties, ripping the flimsy fabric from her. She gasped, not expecting that. His hand came back with a new eagerness. He caressed her slowly, driving her crazy. He speed his movements slightly, leaning in to suck on the soft skin at her collarbone. Kyra's hands couldn't stay put, alternating between stroking his head, clawing at his back, and hugging his shoulders, depending on what his fingers did.**

**Riddick finally took pity on her. He slipped a finger inside her, slowly sliding in and out of her. He quickly added another finger to the first, and felt her hips bucking against his hand. He pulled away from where he had been ravaging her neck, intent on watching her as she came for him. He caught her eyes with his own. Wrapping one arm over his shoulder to grab the back of his neck, she grasp his upper arm with the other, helping to set the pace. She moaned loudly, nearing her climax. Pressing her nails deep into his skin, she cryed out his name she came, but didn't take her eyes off his.**

**Her calling his name just about did Riddick in. He stood, quickly ridding himself of the last of his clothing. Kyra watched, fascinated, amazed. He was beautiful. She laughed a little to herself, thinking of the face he'd make if she said that.**

"**What's that about?" he demanded, crawling over.**

**She couldn't keep back a laugh, and he pinned her arms down over her head. "Are you **_**laughing at me, JACK?" **_

"_**N-no. Riddick." she stifled a giggle, "I was thinking of the face you'd make if I told you you were beautiful." **_

_**He did, in fact, make a face, and she laughed again.**_

"_**I'll teach you to laugh at me." he threatened, but she just smiled up at him and pulled her head up to kiss him, trying to draw him in. He didn't take the bait.**_

"_**Riddiiick." she whined, but he just watched her. **_

"_**Kyra…are you sure?" he asked, completely serious now. **_

_**Kyra nodded, looking deep into his eyes. He positioned himself just outside of her. He let go of her hands, and she pulled them down, caressing his face with one hand as the other pulled him to her, knowing that this was probably going to hurt. She'd seen how big he was, and it'd been a while since she'd been with anyone.**_

_**Riddick entered her quickly, and she gasped, biting his shoulder. He groaned, loving the feel of her around him, but worried he'd hurt her. Pulling back, he looked down at her, but she just looked into his eyes, and tried to move her hips under him. He smiled, and obliged. Pulling out slowly, he started to slide in and out of her, creating a rhythm she responded to, moving her hips up to meet his. She moaned, her hands traveling everywhere.**_

_**Kyra wrapped her legs around his waist, both to control his pace and to change the angle he entered her. She gasped at the difference, and quickly felt herself building to a climax. He noticed, but his own was fast approaching also. She screamed his name when she climaxed, pleasure bursting inside her and coursing through her body. **_

_**The feel of her muscles tightening around him finished it for Riddick. His own climax quickly followed hers, and he shuddered, clutching her to him. **_

_**Calming, he looked down at her, at the loving look she gave him. He kissed her, and neither moved for a time, completely content.**_

_**Afterwords, they lay together in peaceful silence, her back to his chest. He stroked her hair, at ease, and she dozed off to sleep, secure in the fact that he was there with her, forever.**_

_**A.N.-okay, I have to work in a very few hours, and I unfortunately need sleep. Sorry if I cut off somewhat quick. I hope ur satisfied! haha**_


End file.
